Sept femmes
by blanche.vachon
Summary: Santana vient d'être transférée à la prison de Lietteville, bien qu'elle n'a commis rien de tout ce dont elle est accusée. Elle arrive dans son unité, place où elle va habiter avec six autres femmes -(Brittany, Quinn, Beiste, Sugar, Rachel & Tina) Suivez donc l'aventure de ces sept femmes en prison. ( Il y aura des passages très CRUS.) Brittana principalement. & Faberry parfois.
1. La sentence

Bonjour tout le monde. :) Voilà, j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle fanfic sur un coup de tête. Non, en fait ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'y pense. Mais c'est juste là que j'ai eu le courage d'écrire le premier chapitre.

Ceux qui me connaissent en tant qu'auteure, vous savez que je rafolle des reviews, donc laissez en. Ceux qui ne me connaissent pas aussi, laissez en. Même si vous n'aimez pas, dites le ;) Favorites & Follows, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. :)

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, parce que j'ai déjà vraiment beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fanfic! :)

Merci d'avance pour les reviews. :D

* * *

Je regarde autour de moi et je baisse la tête de nouveau. Je ne peux plus endurer ces regards. Je n'ai rien fait. Je vous en assure. Et pourtant, je me retrouve devant le tribunal. Et je ne me défends pas. J'ai l'impression que ce qui vient de m'arriver, en fait, ben c'est une bénédiction. Depuis toute petite je me fais des scénarios. Du genre, si j'serais en prison, la vie serait plus facile. Pas besoin de payer de loyer, de payer pour manger. Ouais, la belle vie quoi. Mais quand tu te rends compte que là, maintenant, c'est toi qui te retrouve à comparaître pour tentative de meurtre, tu te rends compte que peut-être, c'était pas vraiment ton rêve. Je n'ai rien fait, je vous le répète. Mais je dois la défendre. Je ne peux pas la laisser aller en prison. Elle est trop faible. Je suis sa grande soeur. J'ai le devoir de prendre soin d'elle. Et là, je la regarde dans la foule. Assise dans la deuxième rangée sur la droite, elle me fixe. Je vois ses larmes, sa douleur qui s'empare d'elle à chaque fois que je parle au juge. Je raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. Seulement, je raconte ce que ma soeur à fait, mais en transformant l'histoire. En disant que c'est moi. Et je la vois de son regard de haine et de reconnaissance, elle me déteste. Elle sait que je ne mérite pas ce qui m'attends. Elle aimerait avoir la force de dire "Madame la juge, c'est moi, pas elle. C'est moi qui a essayé de le tuer ce salopard." mais elle n'en a pas la force. Et j'en suis contente. Parce qu'elle n'a que dix-huit ans. Elle est trop jeune pour gâcher sa vie. Oui, je n'ai que vingt-quatre ans. Mais comme j'ai dis, je dois la protéger. Je regarde pour une dernière fois la juge qui me regarde avec un semblant de dégoût.

"Madame Lopez, confirmez-vous de nouveau que vous êtes coupable de tentative de meurtre contre Monsieur Lopez?" me demande-t-elle, alors que je viens de répondre quelques minutes plus tôt à cette question.

"Oui, je suis coupable." dis-je en confirmant sa demande, la voix tremblante.

"Veuillez vous lever, s'il-vous-plaît." Tout le monde se lève.

"Nous allons prendre une pause afin de délibérer. La séance est donc mise en attente." rajoute-t-elle, sans m'adresser un regard.

Délibérer? Pourquoi? J'ai plaidé coupable. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Je regard mon avocat et l'examine d'un regard embêté. Il comprend et me réponds d'un sourire de pitié ce que la juge voulait dire par ses précédents propos.

"C'était une manière plus poli de dire qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour décider ta sentence." dit-il essayant de former un sourire de compassion à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Donc, c'est vrai. Tout est fini. Ma vie s'arrête là. Je sors de la salle en esquissant un regard vers ma soeur. Elle pleure à chaudes larmes. Je regarde ma mère qui prends soin d'elle. Elle m'adresse un faible sourire et je peux constater que son visage est aussi perlé de larmes. Ce secret, je l'enterrerai avec moi dans ma tombe. Personne ne peut savoir que je ne suis pas coupable. PERSONNE. Trente minutes passent, des minutes qui semblent être des heures et nous sommes de nouveau appeler devant le tribunal. Je regard mon avocat qui dépose une main sur mon épaule en guise d'encouragement et je retourne m'asseoir à ma place.

"Veuillez vous lever." demande poliment la juge.

"Madame Lopez, vous êtes condamnée à neuf ans de prison avec possibilité de libération conditionnelle dans six ans si tout se déroule correctement. Vous serez transférer d'ici la fin de la journée à la prison de Lietteville."

Neuf ans. J'aurai trente-trois ans à ma sortie. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense. Je suis sortie de mes pensées automatiquement alors que sa voix sèche reprend.

"La séance est officiellement terminée."

On me regarde encore une fois comme le monstre qu'on croit que je suis. Je soupire. Je me sens libérée. Et instantanément, j'ai l'impression de paniquer. Neuf ans? Non, c'est pas possible. Je n'ai rien fait, bordel. J'essaie juste de défendre ma soeur. Je ne mérite pas ce qui m'arrive. Non, je ne peux pas. Je me retourne et regarde la juge qui s'apprête à sortir. Je m'apprête à lui dire qu'en fait, ce n'est pas moi. Qu'en fait, je ne fais que défendre quelqu'un. Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je vois ma soeur au loin qui crie. Elle essaie de venir vers moi, mais ma mère lui en empêche. Elle s'étouffe dans ses propres larmes et je peux l'entendre même si elle est loin me crier quelque chose.

"Santana! T'as pas à faire ça! Je t'en pris!" me crie-t-elle d'une voix rauque, qui prouve qu'elle à probablement pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Je l'ignore. J'aimerais tant aller la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout va bien aller. Mais je ne peux pas. Et ce serait lui mentir. Parce là, tout de suite, rien ne va. Je tente plus que tout de garder contrôle de moi-même, mais quelques gouttes s'échappent de mes yeux. Une policière grassouillette s'approche de moi et me prends le bras d'une main ferme afin de m'amener à ma cellule. J'y entre sans protester. Je n'ai pas le choix, à vrai dire. Une femme de la trentaine se trouve à mes côtés. Je n'ai pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit et elle, elle semble partie sur une autre planète. Une heure passe. Tout ce que je trouve à faire? Me ronger les ongles. Fait chier, j'ai passé plusieurs mois à les laisser pousser et maintenant, ils sont bousillés. De toute façon, j'crois pas qu'en prison on peut se faire faire des manucures. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça au juste? C'est quoi mon problème? Je m'en vais passer neuf ans dans une prison et tout ce dont à quoi je peux penser, c'est si je pourrai continuer de me faire des manucures. Bravo, Santana. Je sors de mes rêveries alors que la voix d'une femme se fait entendre à mes côtés.

"BORDEL! Y'a pas quelqu'un qui pourrait nous dire dans combien de temps se fera le transfert? J'ai pas envie de mourir ici. HELLO? On m'entends?" dit-elle d'une voix impatiente.

"Toi aussi tu te fais transférer à Lietteville?" Ouais, c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Je parle comme si j'étais un enfant qui rencontre quelqu'un et qui essaie d'me faire amie avec en parlant banalement de nos vies.

"Ouais. Et c'est pas la première fois." Elle éclate de rire et je souris. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Son narcissisme me calme.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour y faire ta première entrée, toi?" me dit-elle, bien sérieusement.

"J'ai rien fait." dis-je, presque insultée et elle s'en rend compte.

"Oh, tu es encore à la phase du rejet." Elle semble si sûre d'elle, que c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que je ne peux pas dire la vérité. Je dois agir comme si, en fait, j'avais véritablement essayé de tuer mon père.

"Ouais, t'as probablement raison." dis-je finalement, dans un sourire de souffrance.

"Combien d'années?" me dit-elle. Elle ne semble pas vraiment s'y intéresser. Elle semble juste essayer de me mettre à l'aise.

"Neuf ans." Je ne lui demande pas la question à son tour. Le fait de dire à voix haute le nombre d'années que je vais passer en prison me semble finalement encore plus énorme.

"Oh, t'as fait une grosse bêtise à ce que je peux voir. On va se voir pendant trois ans, j'crois bien."

"Trois ans? Qu'est-ce que t'as fais pour avoir trois ans?" dis-je curieusement, intéressée à en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à me répondre, la grille de notre cellule s'ouvre. Enfin.

"Aller, venez. Le transport pour le transfert vient d'arriver." nous dit la même policière qui m'a fermement amené ici.

Je la suis. L'inconnue fait pareil. À l'extérieur, tout devient encore plus réel. On me menotte. Pour la deuxième fois de toute ma vie. La première? Chez moi alors que je venais d'appeler et de me rendre à la police pour "mon" meurtre. J'ai de la misère à rester calme, mais je regarde cette inconnue qui elle, n'a pas le moindre problème à sourire sarcastiquement aux policières. Elle semble si à l'aise, que ça m'en donne presque des frissons.

Je me retrouve assise à ses côtés, elle aussi les menottes aux poignets. Nous ne parlons pas pendant le trajet. Pas une seule fois. Je ne peux pas vraiment savoir combien de temps cela fait que nous sommes parties, mais j'estime que ça fait un peu plus de quarante-cinq minutes.

"Sortez." dis une voix féminine alors qu'elle ouvre la porte de la mini fourgonette.

Je sors. Et là, je vois que nous sommes à l'entrée. Je vois l'enseigne. _"Lietteville, prison pour femmes depuis 1938."_ Je me sens calme. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je devrais plutôt être en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et de ne voir qu'un chemin noir devant moi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que ça viendra plus tard. C'est ça le problème.

Nous entrons. Nous attendons, encore une fois. Je vois un homme. Le seul de la place. Ah, non. Il y a deux ou trois autres. Mais ils n'ont pas d'habit de gardiens. Un d'entre eux m'esquisse un sourire. Wow, c'est le premier inconnu de la journée qui ne me juge pas. Je lui rends et j'entends la voix d'une femme derrière moi.

"Suis-moi." me dit-elle, le visage sans émotions.

Je m'exécute. Nous nous retrouvons dans une salle carrée, avec elle et une de ses collègues. Je la regarde.

"Est-ce que je suis supossée faire quelque chose?" dis-je alors que cela fait une minute que nous sommes dans cette pièce et que tout ce qu'elles font, c'est écrire quelques petits trucs dans un cahier.

"Déshabille-toi." me dit-elle avec le même air sérieux du début.

"Quoi?" dis-je un peu sur les nerfs, inquiète.

"Déshabille-toi." répète-t-elle, comme si sa demande était quelque chose de très normal.

"Hum, non. Pourquoi?" continuai-je.

"Déshabille-toi, ou je vais devoir m'en occuper." dit-elle.

Je reste figée. Non, je n'ai pas honte de mon corps. Mais cette idée ne me plait pas. Me mettre à nue devant des inconnues qui ne feront rien d'autre que me fixer? Non, je n'en ai pas la force. Et pourtant, d'une manière robotique et sans intérêt, j'enlève mon chandail. Elles me regardent et prennent des notes. Je me sens mal. Mais je vois qu'elle s'approche de moi tranquillement. Probablement pour me déshabiller parce que je suis trop lente.

"Non, je vais le faire toute seule." dis-je, mal à l'aise, la regardant se reculer.

J'enlève mes pantalons. En sous-vêtements, je regarde le sol. Je ne peux pas les regarder. Non. Je me sens impuissante. J'ai l'impression d'être ... rien. J'enlève finalement mon soutien-gorge, sans les regarder encore une fois. Je suis de dos, c'est beaucoup moins de malaise. J'enlève mes chausettes. Et là, je dois enlever ma culotte. Et je le fais, en espérant que ce moment s'arrête le plus vite possible. Je reste de dos.

"Tourne toi." me dit-elle.

Je m'exécute tranquillement. Je ne les regarde pas. Mais je sens quand même que leur regard sont posés sur moi. Vite, tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir remettre mes vêtements. Je tremble comme une feuille. Elles le savent. Mais je ne peux pas les détester. Elles font leur boulot. Ah et puis merde, je les déteste quand même.

"Tourne toi encore."

Je m'exécute.

"Penche toi vers l'avant." me dit-elle, toujours sur le même ton d'ordre.

Elles veulent vraiment vérifier si je n'ai rien à l'intérieur de moi? Je me penche et soupire. Je vous en pris Dieu. Aidez-moi. Je n'ai jamais cru en vous, mais sortez moi de cette situation. Je vous en pris.

"Rhabille toi." me dis la deuxième gardienne en me tendant les vêtements, alors qu'elle a fini son inspection.

Je soupire de bonheur et m'habille rapidement comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je reste en silence, effrayée par ce qui vient de se passer. Je sors de la pièce et une nouvelle gardienne me prends en charge. Je vois au loin l'inconnue qui a fait le parcours avec moi. Elle me fait un clin d'oeil. Probablement pour me changer les idées. Je souris, très légèrement.

"Bon, je te présente Shannon. Elle est une détenue. Tout ce qu'elle va faire, c'est t'aider à trouver ton unité."

La gardienne nous quitte. Tout se passe tellement vite. Shannon me regarde, elle peut voir la peur dans mon regard. Et surtout, mon visage qui se demande ce qu'est une foutue unité. Elle me tends la main. Je lui tends la mienne incertaine et elle se présente.

"Shannon. Mais tu peux m'appeler Beiste." dit-elle avec un ravissant sourire.

"Santana." dis-je, tout simplement.

"Tu viens de passer ta première fouille à nue, hein?" dit-elle, compatissante.

"Ouais." dis-je, préférant ne pas trop y penser.

"T'en fais pas, tu vas t'habituer." me dit-elle avec un sourire sans vraies émotions.

M'habituer? Hum, non merci. J'ai aucune envie de m'habituer à ce genre de trucs. Je vais passer mon tour. Elle me regarde et me demande de la suivre. Je m'exécute encore une fois, comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une chienne obéissante.

"Bon, on va devoir te trouver une unité." Et puis, elle m'esquisse un sourire.

"C'est quoi au juste, une unité?" dis-je, bête de le demander.

"L'endroit où tu vas probablement habiter pour le reste de ton temps ici. Sept femmes par unité." Elle semble tout savoir. Je crois qu'elle est ici depuis vraiment longtemps.

"D'accord." dis-je, tout bonnement.

Nous nous dirigeons vers un comptoir. Je la laisse parler, moi, je connais rien de cet endroit.

"Hey, Sue. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le dossier des unités avec des places vacantes?"

Une grande femme au cheveux blonds courts se présente derrière le comptoir. Elle ne me regarde pas, et souris tout simplement à Beiste. Beiste scrute une liste. Elle soupire et me regarde.

"Tu n'as pas beaucoup de choix. Il n'y a que deux unités disponibles. La mienne et celle de Roz." dit-elle, prenant une pause avant de reprendre. "Tu vas venir dans la nôtre, d'accord?"

Je me sens soulagée. Je l'aime déjà cette Beiste. Elle dégage quelque chose de rassurant. Et c'est probablement le fait qu'elle semble avoir pas loin de cinquante ans, qui me donne une certaine confiance aveugle.

"Ouais, d'accord." dis-je, reconnaissante.

"Suis-moi, je vais tout de suite aller te montrer notre maison." dit-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Maison. Non, ce ne sera jamais ma maison. Ce sera juste l'endroit où je vais dormir pendant au moins les six prochaines années de ma vie. Quelle vie de merde. Je ne mérite rien de tout ça.

Nous sortons dehors, puisque c'est par là pour accéder aux unités. Je vois le numéro 3 au-dessus de notre porte. Nous entrons. Et là, je vois de nombreux regards suspects me regarder.

"C'est qui, elle?" demande une blonde dans le coin en train de regarder la télévision.

"Quinn, du calme." dit Beiste. "C'est Santana. Une nouvelle à Lietteville. Et j'ai décidé qu'elle habiterait avec nous."

Une des femmes de la place se déplace jusqu'à moi et me serre dans ses bras. Elle doit avoir dix-neuf ou vingt-ans, pas plus.

"Bienvenue! Tu vas voir, tu vas te plaire ici." me dit-elle d'une voix excitée.

"C'est sûre qu'elle va se plaire, idiote. Elle passe d'une maison chaleureuse à une unité merdique dans une prison." réplique Quinn.

"Ouais, t'as raison." dit la brunette qui vient de m'attaquer d'un câlin. "Désolée." me dit-elle, sincèrement.

"C'est pas grâve." dis-je, me rendant compte que ce sont mes premiers mots dans ma nouvelle maison.

"Rachel." dit une autre brunette assise aux côtés de Quinn.

"Salut." dis-je naïvement.

"Oh et moi c'est Sugar, en passant." répète la brunette qui m'a fait un câlin quelques secondes auparavant.

"Contente de te connaître." dis-je, avec un sourire.

Plus loin, une jeune fille de mon âge sort de sa chambre. Elle me regarde.

"Tu pourrais pas la fermer de temps en temps, Quinn?" dit-elle en rigolant. "Tina!" me dit-elle en se présentant. "T'en fais pas, Quinn est toujours comme ça."

"Santana." dis-je en lui serrant la main.

C'est bizarre. Je rencontre les gens avec qui je vais passer une bonne petite partie de ma vie. Je me retourne vers Beiste et lui demande pourquoi nous ne sommes que six alors qu'elle m'avait dit que c'était sept femmes par unité.

"Oh, Brittany n'est pas là. Elle devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle était en cellule d'isolement."

Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'est une cellule d'isolement, j'entends quelqu'un arriver derrière moi. Je me retourne. Une blondinette aux yeux bleus entre sans dire le moindre mot. Grande, mince, je la vois me regarder longuement. Comme si j'étais un nouveau morceau de viande et non, pas une humaine.

"Enchantée, moi c'est Santana!" dis-je, remarquant qu'elle s'en fout royalement.

Malaise.

"Britt'. Et j'dirai pas que je suis contente de te rencontrer, parce que ce n'est pas le cas." me dit-elle finalement.

Un autre malaise.

"Y'a quelqu'un qui n'a pas aimé la cellule d'isolement, à ce que je vois." dit Beiste.

"Ferme là." réplique Brittany.

"Un peu de respect. Tu pourrais faire un effort pour une fois." demande Beiste.

"Écoutes, j'suis désolée. Je viens de passer je sais même pas combien de jours dans cette foutue cellule, je suis pas d'humeur à faire des nouvelles rencontres." marmonne-t-elle.

"C'est pas grave." dis-je.

Elle me regarde encore une fois et me lance un sourire sarcastique.

Beiste m'amène vers la première chambre.

"C'est là que tu vas dormir." me dit-elle tout en me montrant la pièce qui ne contient qu'un lit, un bureau et des draps pliés dans un coin.

"D'accord, merci." lui dis-je en lançans un sourire. "Est-ce que je pourrais être seule?"

"Oui, pas de problèmes. Je tiens juste à te dire que demain matin, tôt, une gardienne viendra probablement te chercher pour remplir des papiers. Et pense à ce que tu veux que ta famille t'apporte comme vêtements. T'as le droit à trente trucs en tout." Beiste se retourne.

"Merci." dis-je, en fermant la porte de ma chambre.

La journée à tellement été longue. Je ne me sens pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. J'ai besoin de dormir. Je ne peux pas penser au fait que là, tout de suite, je suis en prison. Parce que je sais que dans pas long, je vais éclater. Et devoir accepter la vérité. Je m'assois sur le lit et quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endors.


	2. La première nuit

Le deuxième chapitre est là. :)

Bon, je tiens à m'excuser pour les deux premiers chapitres où "l'action" n'est pas vraiment là. J'essaie de rendre ça crédible, parce qu'elle arrive en prison et je dois écrire quand même comment tout se déroule.

Merci à quebec, lola, lisa418, faberry-momo, Lola-2, DouDou, lovesong45, CeliaaRivera, idiotheque, odrey, Brittany-Louou19, tytycy, Calyxx, Cul D'Autruche, Aliie Rose, Manon, Brittana in love, Guest, covergirls06, fs, Lolo52001 pour vos commentaires. C'est tellement génial de se réveiller le matin et de remarquer que plusieurs personnes ont commentés. Merci beaucoup aussi à tout ceux & celles qui ont cliqué sur favoris & follow. :) Vous êtes la raison pourquoi j'ai envie de continuer mes FF.

Cul D'Autruche ; Premièrement merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. :) Et non, je me suis inspirée de la série québécoise Unité 9. Mais j'ai pensé à écouter Bad Girls pour m'inspirer encore plus haha. :)

Bref, bonne lecture. Merci encore. :)

* * *

Je me réveille. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure. Je me tourne. Encore. Et encore. Je m'assois finalement et regarde par la fenêtre. Il fait toujours nuit. J'hésite. J'ai besoin de sortir de cette petite pièce rectangulaire. J'étouffe. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie de réveiller qui que ce soit. Je reste donc assise sur le bout de mon lit. Et là, mes pensées m'attaquent. Je vois ma soeur. Et là, je réalise que je suis bel et bien en prison. Et que c'est ma première nuit. J'ai soudain cette envie de crier. Non, ce n'est pas une envie. C'est un besoin. Mais aucun bruit ne sort. Une larme coule jusqu'à ma joue. Mais je sors rapidement de cet état alors que j'entends un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. J'ai besoin de savoir l'heure. Je me lève donc tranquillement. J'essuie ma larme qui s'est échouée sur ma joue droite et j'ouvre tranquillement la porte de ma chambre. Les bruits se font un peu plus fort. Oui, ça provient bel et bien de la chambre numéro deux. Je préfère ne pas aller voir. J'ai pas envie d'avoir l'étiquette de la fouineuse collée au cul. Il fait vraiment sombre. Je mets donc un pied hors de "ma" chambre et me dirige tout droit. Merde. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai oublié de regarder où se trouve l'horloge. Très pratique. J'avance donc encore un peu jusqu'à ce que mon orteil heurte une surface très dure. Le comptoir central. Bordel, ça fait mal. J'essaie de ne pas trop me plaindre de la douleur et aperçois l'heure sur le four. 03:15. Il n'est que trois heures quinze du matin et je n'ai déjà plus sommeil. Je me suis couchée tôt, oui, mais je ressens au plus profond de moi que si je le pourrais, je dormirais encore une semaine sans bouger. Je marche tranquillement en direction de la chambre numéro deux. C'est tout sauf une bonne idée, mais ma curiosité me tue. Je sursaute alors que j'entends la voix de quelqu'un provenant au fond du couloir vers la chambre cinq ou six.

"Voyeuse."

Je ne réponds même pas. Je ne sais pas à qui j'ai affaire. Et là, je vois une silhouette. Et des cheveux pâles. Et je reconnais la voix de .. Britt? J'espère que je ne mélange pas les noms.

"Je .. euh .. non, j'ai .. juste entendu des bruits et .. je voulais savoir ce que .. c'était." dis-je en bégayant.

Britt soupire et reprends la parole.

"Tu vas t'habituer. Elles s'envoient en l'air à toutes les nuits. Enfin, presque." dit-elle en étouffant un rire presque inaudible.

Je reste bouche bée. Je n'ai pas le moindre idée de qui elle parle. Donc, si je comprends bien, deux femmes sont en train de baiser à trois heures du matin? Bon, je ne suis pas homophobe, mais je trouve ça tout de même bizarre. Une petite lumière s'allume. Je peux enfin confirmer que je parle à Brittany.

"Fais pas cette face là." renchérit Brittany.

"Que .. qu'elle face?" dis-je.

"Ça." dit-elle en mimant un visage de dégoût.

Et là je comprends. Elle croit que je les juge. Non, c'est pas du tout le cas.

"Non .. je .. je n'ai rien contre ça." dis-je en esquissant un léger sourire pour donner plus de sens à mes propos.

"Tu finiras bien par le faire toi aussi." me dit-elle, tout bonnement.

"Faire quoi?" dis-je sans bégayer cette fois-ci.

"Te faire baiser par une femme."

Ma bouche reste grande ouverte. Non, mais c'est qui celle-là pour me dire ce genre de truc. Alors que je suis sur le point de lui dire de me parler mieux que ça, je me rappel que je suis en prison. Et que j'ai pas envie de m'attiser encore plus de problèmes.

"Non, c'est pas mon genre." dis-je, naturellement mais sans laisser tomber le stress constant qui s'est réfugié dans ma voix depuis le début de la conversation.

"On verra bien." termine-t-elle en me regardant de ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

J'avale difficilement ma salive en remarquant que le ton qu'elle vient d'utiliser ressemble beaucoup plus à une invitation qu'autre chose.

"Je .. je vais retourner dormir." dis-je en espérant me sortir de cette situation.

Je sens son regard me brûler.

"C'est impossible de bien dormir la première nuit." me dit-elle sans la moindre émotion traversant son visage.

Elle a raison. Si j'ai réussi à m'endormir c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais fatiguée. Et que j'essayais d'éviter la vérité. Je me sens fatiguée mais mon cerveau n'a pas la force de se la fermer. Je décide de ne pas répondre à ces propos mais je choisis tout de même de reprendre la conversation sur un autre sujet.

"Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout?" Elle me regarde d'un regard étonné et réplique rapidement.

"Tu veux on conseil?"

"Oui, bien sûr." dis-je tout bêtement.

"En prison, tu ne poses pas de question. Comme ça, t'évites les problèmes." dit-elle en avalant une gorgée d'eau du verre qu'elle vient de se servir.

Elle a raison. Je ne suis pas ici pour avoir des problèmes. Je veux juste purger "ma" peine et partir. Reste tout de même que ma question n'était pas si "personnelle".

"Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais debout à cette heure. Je suis désolée." dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je déteste son regard. J'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait me manipuler simplement par ce dernier. Je vais donc finalement m'asseoir dans l'un des trois petits sofas. Brittany fait la même chose. Elle me fixe encore et toujours. Elle finit par ouvrir la télévision en mettant le son sur muet. Mon regard se perd je ne sais plus trop où alors que je recommence à penser. Bordel, j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me divertir. J'ai besoin d'oublier la réalité encore un peu. Je regarde donc Brittany et je remarque qu'elle est sur le point de s'endormir. Elle semble épuisée. Je me surprends à la regarder de haut en bas. Il faut le dire, c'est une belle femme. Même les cheveux en bataille, elle plairait à tous les hommes. Mon regard descend jusqu'à sa poitrine et je me surprends encore une fois à remarquer que ses seins pointent. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je regarde là au juste.

"Lève les yeux." dit une voix qui me fait sursauter.

Brittany qui somnolait deux secondes avant venait de voir où mon regard s'était perdu. Merde. Bravo Santana. Un très beau début que tu fais là.

"Je .. excuse moi, j'étais dans la lune." dis-je en essayant de passer incognito.

"Non, t'étais carrément en train de me mâter." dit-elle toujours sans émotion.

"Non, pas du tout." marmoné-je en tentant de rester direct dans mes propos.

Elle étouffe enfin un petit rire et se concentre sur la télévision. Ouff, je suis sauvée. Nous entendons finalement une autre porte de chambre ouvrir. La chambre numéro deux. Je me retourne rapidement et fixe la télévision, ne préférant pas savoir qui sort de cette place, même si je reste curieuse. Trop tard, elles se dirigent comme si de rien était dans la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout?" demande une voix amusée.

Rachel. Ouais, c'était bel et bien Rachel. Toutes les deux étaient vêtus que de simples sous-vêtements. Quinn était l'autre demoiselle. Elle me regardait d'un léger sourire, sans plus. Comme quoi s'envoyer en l'air la rendait moins irritante.

"La nouvelle jouait à la voyeuse et je l'ai prise sur le fait donc là, j'écoute la télévision." dit Brittany en me regardant malicieusement.

"Non, c'est pas ça. Je .. j'entendais juste des bruits et j'voulais savoir ce que c'était." dis-je en tentant de me défendre.

Je restais tout de même assez mal à l'aise de les voir en sous-vêtements. Je finirai probablement par m'y habituer.

"Sois pas gênée. Je suis canon. Quinn est canon. Alors ce que t'as vue, c'était canon. T'aurais pu nous rejoindre, si tu voulais." s'exclama Rachel.

Je pus sentir un certain soupire presque inaudible venant de Quinn. Jalouse?

"Bon, j'vais aller dormir." s'exclama justement Quinn.

Personne ne répondit quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que Rachel réalise que Quinn se dirigeait vers la chambre numéro quatre, sûrement la sienne.

"Eh, tu dors pas avec moi?" demande Rachel.

Quinn ne répondit pas et ferma la porte.

"Ouhh, tu viens de frustrer Fabray. Tu le sais très bien qu'elle te veut juste pour elle." dit Brittany en riant légèrement.

"J'suis pas ici pour vivre une histoire d'amour, bordel." renchérit Rachel qui retourna seule dans sa chambre, la numéro deux en claquant la porte un peu fort.

Je ne dis pas un mot et fixai la télévision, encore une fois.

"Bon, tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Tu sais que dans moins de quatre heures elles vont venir te chercher pour que t'ailles remplir des papiers?" me demanda Brittany.

"Oui, je sais." dis-je, surprise qu'elle semble se soucier de mon sommeil.

Non, en fait elle cherchait seulement à faire la discussion.

"Je me suis couchée trop tôt. J'arrive plus à dormir." répondis-je.

Elle soupira et se leva tout en fermant la télévision.

"Ben moi j'vais dormir."

Je la fixai quelques secondes avant de répliquer.

"D'accord, bonne nuit Brittany."

Elle étouffa un petit rire.

"Fais pas cette gueule. Tu pourras me mâter pendant encore huit mois." dit-elle avec un sourire qui ne se voulait que malicieux, encore une fois.

"J'ai fais aucune face? Je t'ai juste souhaité bonne nuit." dis-je. Bon, c'est vrai que mon "bonne nuit" avait semblé déçu, mais de là à dire que je serais triste de ne plus pouvoir la mâter, non.

"Ouais, c'est ça." dit-elle avant de finalement disparaître dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre, la numéro cinq je crois.

Je me décide finalement à me lever et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je ferme la porte et m'écrase dans mon lit. Je ferme les yeux. Mon esprit quitte finalement mon corps.

Je me réveille en sursautant. Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je me frotte les yeux et peut voir à travers la petite fenêtre rectangulaire qui c'est. Beiste. Je lui fais signe qu'elle peut entrer.

"Dans quinze minutes deux femmes vont venir te chercher. Faut que tu te prépares." me dit-elle.

"Urghhh." dis-je en signe que je n'ai aucune envie de me lever.

"Allez, t'as pas le choix. T'as pensé à ce que tu voulais que ta famille t'amène?" Eh merde, non, je n'y ai pas pensé.

"Oui oui.. j'ai tout trouvé." dis-je, en mentant.

Beiste me regarde en souriant et sort de la chambre.

Je me lève finalement et sort de cette petite pièce qui m'étouffe. Beiste, Tina & Sugar sont les seules réveillées. Je souris alors que Sugar se lève et vient me faire une courte accolade, que je lui rends rapidement.

"Bien dormi?" me demande-t-elle.

J'esquisse un sourire de malaise, mais lorsque je suis sur le point de répondre, on me coupe la parole.

"Bordel Sugar .. t'es vraiment idiote. C'est sa première nuit, elle peut pas avoir bien dormi." dit une voix que je reconnais. Brittany, toujours au bon moment celle-là.

Elle ne me regarde même pas et s'assoit à la table. Je décide que c'est une bonne occasion pour répliquer.

"En fait, j'ai super bien dormi." dis-je, mais bien sûr, en mentant. J'ai l'impression que j'ai besoin de la défier cette Brittany pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

"Tant mieux!" me dis Sugar qui me lance un sourire à s'en fendre les joues.

C'est drôle mais cette nana, elle sourit un peu trop pour une femme en prison. Bref, je sens encore une fois le regard brûlant de Brittany sur ma peau, mais je choisis de l'ignorer. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Beiste me regarde et me tend une boîte de céréales, en voulant me faire comprendre que je peux manger un petit quelque chose avant d'y aller.

"Non merci, j'ai pas faim." dis-je, tout simplement.

J'entends Brittany rigoler et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que celle-là, elle me tape carrément sur les nerfs.

Je reste assise dix minutes dans l'un des sofas et j'entends finalement la porte de l'unité ouvrir. Deux femmes en uniforme entrent.

"Santana Lopez?" demande l'une des deux.

Je m'approche d'elles et sans dire quoi que ce soit, nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Beiste s'approche de moi et me dit "courage" au creux de l'oreille. Je veux lui dire merci, mais nous sommes déjà à l'extérieur. Je sens mon coeur battre à une vitesse extrême. Nous entrons par une nouvelle porte et nous sommes de nouveau à l'intérieur. Nous nous approchons de quelque chose qui ressemble à un secrétariat. L'une des deux gardiennes s'approche du poste et demande certains papiers à une demoiselle en habits normaux. Nous nous dirigeons finalement vers une grande salle. Non, une bibliothèque en fait.

"Assis toi ici et remplis tous ces papiers. Dès que t'as terminé, tu viens me les donner." dit l'une d'entre elle, qui se dirige vers la sortie. Elle s'arrête à la porte et reste là afin de surveiller si j'exécute ce qui m'a été demandé.

Je regarde la première feuille. "Vous aurez le droit à trente objets pendant votre incarcération à Lietteville. (vêtements, livres, photos, objects non-dangereux) Veuillez dressez votre liste d'objets souhaités ci-dessous."

Trente objets. Hier je trouvais ce nombre suffisant. Et là, je me rends compte que ce nombre n'est rien. Il y a une petite anecdote en bas de page. "Une paire de chaussette compte pour deux objets." Je soupire. Je ne sais pas quoi écrire, mais ma main laisse quand même le crayon glisser sur la feuille.

- 3 paires de chaussettes.

- 4 culottes.

- 3 soutien-gorge.

- 4 pantalons.

- 4 t-shirts.

- 1 pull.

- 1 paire de chaussure.

- 1 camisole.

- 1 manteau.

- 4 objets de famille. (photos..)

Une larme s'évade de mon oeil droit alors que j'écris ma dernière demande sur la liste. Je soupire encore une fois et dépose cette feuille à côté. La prochaine me demande qui sont les personnes autorisées à m'envoyer des lettres. C'est à ce moment que je me souviens de quelque chose. Non, de quelqu'un. Et là, je me sens carrément stupide. Mon copain, Puck. Partie depuis un mois en France pour ses projets personnels, je lui parle une fois par semaine. Enfin, parlais plutôt. Et il ne sait rien. Rien du tout. Depuis mon arrestation à maintenant, jamais il n'a traversé mon esprit. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je dois remplir ces papiers le plus rapidement possible.

- Maribel Lopez

- Nickayla Lopez

- Noah Puckerman

C'est suffisant. Ma mère, ma soeur et mon copain. J'en ajouterai d'autres plus tard. La dernière feuille me demande simplement une signature. Comme quoi j'accepte que si je me fais voler quelque chose, la prison n'a rien à voir avec ça. Génial, c'est rassurant. Je signe la feuille, je n'ai pas le choix après tout, et me lève en soupirant encore une fois. Je donne la feuille à la gardienne et nous nous dirigeons vers le même secrétariat. Nous retournons à mon unité, là où elles me laissent seule. J'entre et remarque qu'on me fixe avec insistance. Tout le monde me regarde, excepté Brittany, bien entendu. Tina est la première à parler.

"Tout s'est bien passé?" demande-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

"Oui." dis-je en lui donnant son sourire.

"Tant mieux. C'est jamais facile de remplir ces foutus premiers papiers." dit Beiste.

J'esquisse un sourire et m'assoit à la table.

"T'as faim, maintenant?" demande Sugar.

"Ouais, je mangerais à peu près n'importe quoi." dis-je, sentant le regard de Brittany me brûler à nouveau.

"Eh, elle n'a pas à toucher à notre nourriture. Elle n'a pas encore participé à l'achat." dit Quinn.

Pour tout dire, je suis surprise que ce ne soit pas Brittany qui l'ait sortie celle-là.

"Santana devrait en temps normal recevoir sa part d'argent pour la nourriture avant la fin de la journée. On ne va quand même pas la laisser mourir de faim." dit Beiste qui semble perdre patience.

"M'ouais." dit tout simplement Quinn qui ne trouva rien de mieux à répliquer.

"Allez, mange." s'exclama Rachel. "Laisse-la se plaindre dans son coin." continua-t-elle.

"Ferme là, Berry." répondit Quinn.

Je reste là à regarder le combat verbal. C'est drôle, mais de les voir agir ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'apprendre à les connaître mieux que n'importe qui.

"Ohh, ça sent la prise de tête!" dit Brittany fière de voir qu'elle a probablement raison.

Quinn se leva. Sur ma droite, je pus voir que Beiste se dirigeait rapidement vers elles. Je venais de comprendre qu'en fait, elles allaient probablement se foutre des poings sur la gueule.

"Si c'est pas la pyromane qui se mêle de mes problèmes, encore une fois." s'exclama Quinn qui était maintenant devenue très agressive.

"Les filles, ont a promis de ne jamais utiliser les crimes des autres pour foutre la merde." dit Sugar qui était restée dans son coin.

"TA GUEULE!" s'exclamèrent Brittany et Quinn en même temps.

"Arrêtez les filles. C'est pas nécessaire." demanda Beiste. "La première qui donne un coup, je fais sonner l'alarme."

"J'en ai rien à foutre. Cette petite garce se croit permise de tout." dit Brittany.

"Fais ce que tu veux. C'est toi la pire, si t'as envie de passer une autre semaine en cellule d'isolement." renchérit Beiste à la discussion.

Beiste avait touché la corde sensible. Je regardais la scène avec une telle attention que mon coeur battait incroyablement vite. Brittany alla se rasseoir mais Quinn ne semblait pas convaincu. Rachel s'approcha donc de Quinn avant de la pousser contre le sofa et de s'assoir sur elle. Sur ce, le silence régna dans l'unité pour la première fois depuis mon arrivé. Je pouvais voir le sourire que Brittany esquissait et son envie de dire à Quinn qu'elle était carrément la marionnette de Rachel, mais elle se retenait pour le bien de tous.

"Bon, vous restez calme pendant que je vais montrer à Santana où se trouve l'endroit pour acheter notre nourriture." informa Beiste.

"J'peux y aller?" demanda Sugar, qui semblait n'avoir qu'une seule envie, sortir de cette unité.

"Humm... oui, bien sûr." répondit Beiste qui semblait surprise de cette proposition.

Sugar me fit signe de la suivre avant même que j'ai commencé à manger. Tant pis, ce sera pour plus tard.

Nous ne dîmes pas un mot jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'extérieur et que nous entrions par une nouvelle porte. C'est moi qui brisa le silence, par curiosité.

"Qu'est-ce que Quinn a voulu dire par "la pyromane" en s'adressant à Brittany?" dis-je, intriguée.

"Brittany me tuerait probablement si je te le disais." dit-elle, devenant tout d'un coup vraiment stressée.

"Tu peux me faire confiance." dis-je.

"T'as l'air gentille et tout mais t'es ici que depuis une journée, Sanny."

Je souriais alors qu'elle m'appela Sanny. Ma soeur avait l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça. L'entendre de la bouche de Sugar n'était pas pareil, mais cela restait tout de même très réconfortant.

"D'accord, je comprends." dis-je, ne voulant surtout pas la mettre dans le pétrin.

Elle me regarda et sourit à ma compréhension face à la situation. Mais pourtant, je voyais qu'elle avait quand même envie de me faire confiance et de m'en parler un peu.

"Écoutes, je peux te dire quelque chose, mais tu me promets de ne JAMAIS le répéter." dit-elle, toute excitée.

"Promis, Sug'." dis-je.

Je pus apercevoir un sourire s'éclaircir contre ses lèvres.

"On ne m'a jamais donné de surnoms." dit-elle toujours souriante. Mais son sourire s'effaça alors qu'elle continua. "M'enfin, si, mais c'était du genre, "stupide, idiote, garce". J'aime beaucoup Sug'." dit-elle avant de retrouver son sourire à nouveau.

Pendant quelques secondes, je me sentis vraiment mal. Je ne savais pas son histoire, mais par ses yeux, je pouvais savoir qu'elle n'avait pas eu la vie facile.

"J'vais toujours t'appeler comme ça, alors." dis-je.

Elle n'effaça pas son sourire, mais finit par me parler du sujet qui m'intriguait vraiment, Brittany.

"Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que la raison de son incarcération, c'est parce qu'elle a mis le feu à une bâtisse. Pourquoi? On ne le sait pas. Elle ne l'a jamais dit à personne." m'expliqua-t-elle, en prenant un air sérieux qui m'obligeait sur le moment, à la croire.

"Oh, je vois." dis-je surprise.

Je ne voyais pas Brittany de cet oeil. Non, pas que je la considérais comme une meurtrière, mais sa façon d'être me donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de violent. Je m'étais trompée. Tant mieux.

"Maintenant, tu dis pas un mot à personne à ce sujet." dit-elle, me faisant tout de même confiance vu le regard qu'elle m'offrait.

"T'en fais pas." dis-je afin de la rassurer.

Nous arrivons finalement à un nouveau comptoir. Derrière celui-ci, il y a plusieurs boîtes de nourriture. Des sacs de jujubes, du chocolat, des pâtes, bref, à peu prêt tout.

"Alors, dans le fond, tu as 15$ par semaine à dépenser dans la nourriture. Tu viens ici au début de la semaine, soit le lundi matin, et tu coches sur cette feuille ce que tu veux qu'on amène à ton unité." dit-elle, fière de m'expliquer le foncitionement.

"15$? Mais on peut rien avoir avec 15$ .." dis-je, remarquant que la "serveuse" me regardait sévèrement, comme si j'étais une étrangère venue d'ailleurs.

"T'en fais pas. On cotise avec les filles de notre unité. Une achète les pâtes, l'autre la sauce et l'autre le breuvage. Tu vois le genre?"

"Ouais, c'est bon." dis-je, mais tout de même pas convaincu.

Je fus surprise par une voix derrière moi.

"Monsieur Schuester, le directeur de l'établissement, souhaite vous voir, mademoiselle Lopez."

Première journée et déjà, je devais rencontrer le directeur. Magnifique.


	3. Le deuxième rendez-vous

Bonjour! Deux mois sans nouveau chapitre, désolée. Le premier mois, j'ai eu un manque d'imagination et de motivation. Et le deuxième mois, mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme. Mais là j'en ai un nouveau, donc tout devrait aller mieux.

Ce chapitre est assez "plat" ou "léger" si vous préférez. C'était plus un chapitre pour me remettre entièrement dedans et vous remettre aussi dedans en fait.

P.S ; pour ceux qui lisent mon autre FF "love me with a text" ; nouveau chapitre cette semaine ;)

Merci pour vos reviews, follows & favorites :D

* * *

Nous traversons deux longs corridors. Je suis impatiente d'en finir avec ce cher "directeur" tant bien même que je ne le connais pas. Devant une grande porte, nous nous arrêtons. La gardienne appuie sur un bouton placé sur la droite qui ressemble à une sonnette. Et nous entendons finalement un déclenchement. La porte s'ouvre.

"Mademoiselle Lopez est ici, monsieur Schuester." s'exclame cette dernière.

J'entre finalement alors qu'on me fait signe. Je me retrouve face à un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'année. Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus vieux, faut croire. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je m'exécute. Un long silence s'installe. J'ai l'impression de me faire juger physiquement.

"Alors, tout va pour le mieux Santana?" me demande-t-il.

Je reste surprise dès que j'entends mon nom. Donc, c'est le genre ; "je te dois la politesse, mais toi, tu ne me la donnes pas". D'accord. Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par "tout va pour le mieux"? Oh bien sûr, je suis en prison pour neuf ans. J'ai mal dormi. Oui, tout va très bien. Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour être sarcastique.

"Oui." Réponse très courte de ma part. Mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre de plus.

"Parfait." dit-il avant de ne plus m'octroyer son attention.

Il se concentre sur un dossier. Mon nom est écrit sur la pochette. Ah, il sait donc déjà tout. J'avais peur de devoir expliquer ce que j'avais "fait". C'est un soulagement intense de voir que ce n'est pas le cas.

"Comment s'est passé votre accueil?" enchaîne-t-il.

Bien? Ouais, excepté Brittany.

"Très bien, monsieur." J'esquisse un sourire très simple.

"Aucun problème avec les autres détenues?"

"Non, monsieur."

"Vous n'êtes pas obligée de dire "monsieur" à chaque phrase."

"Okay, monsieur." dis-je en exprimant un sourire nerveux, remarquant que je viens encore d'utiliser le fameux mot.

Le téléphone près de son ordinateur sonne. Il répond. Tout ce que j'entends c'est un "oui, j'arrive tout de suite".

"Bon, je dois vous laisser. On reprendra notre rencontre demain après-midi." dit-il avant de faire signe à la gardienne de venir me chercher.

Nous sortons et elle me reconduit à mon unité. Tout le monde est assis à la table centrale. Elles me regardent.

"Alors, comment c'était cette première rencontre? Quand même assez court.." demande Beiste.

"Bien. Il a reçu un appel, donc on se revoit demain." dis-je.

"Bien? T'es chanceuse dans ce cas. Normalement il agit en vrai salaud." dit Tina.

"Non, il était assez froid, mais bien."

"Prépare toi à l'interrogatoire de fou demain, dans ce cas." me prévient Rachel.

Génial. C'est encourageant.

"Allez, viens manger." m'oblige Beiste.

Je m'exécute et prends la dernière chaise. J'ai déjeuner tard et maintenant, c'est déjà le temps de dîner. Le temps passe peut-être plus vite que ce que les anciens détenus disent.

Je ressens que l'ambiance est très tendue. Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi. Et je préfère ne pas poser de questions. Brittany m'ignore. Rachel et Quinn mangent en silence. Beiste me regarde, regarde les autres et semble toujours aux aguets, comme si quelque chose était sur le point d'arriver. Sugar sourit en mangeant. Tina et bien, c'est Tina. Je ne cherche pas à la comprendre.

Je décide de briser la glace. Bonne idée ou pas? C'est ce que l'on va voir.

"Alors, juste comme ça, qu'est-ce que vous faites pendant une journée entière?"

Tout le monde rigole légèrement. C'est Brittany qui répond en premier. Surprenant.

"Bon, c'est simple. Sugar bouffe ses pillules, Beiste joue à la grand-mère, Quinn et Rachel s'envoient en l'air et Tina essaie de trouver un moyen de s'envoyer en l'air avec le directeur." me dit-elle, sans pour autant m'adresser une seconde son regard.

Je reste silencieuse. Comme toutes les autres filles. Je m'attendais à ce que Rachel ou Quinn répliquent. Quinn surtout. Mais non. Y'a que tout le monde qui soupirent finalement. C'est peut-être une façon simple de m'expliquer que je vais devoir m'habituer à ses conneries et à son sarcasme emmerdant.

"Ce que voulait dire Brittany, c'est qu'en fait, on travaille du lundi au vendredi, huit heures par jour." m'explique Beiste.

"Quel genre de travail?" dis-je alors.

"Tout dépend de ce que tu choisis. Faire du ménage, travailler à la bibliothèque, réparer des trucs, couturière pour les vêtements de détenus masculins de d'autres prisons. T'as le choix. Mais puisque c'est samedi aujourd'hui, c'est congé."

J'écoute attentivement, faisant signe que j'ai bien compris. Brittany semble très irritée puisque personne ne lui a donné l'attention qu'elle désirait avec son explication précédente. Je décide donc de complètement l'ignorer moi aussi.

"Et la fin de semaine, vous faites quoi?" dis-je, toujours autant ignorante. J'suis nouvelle, c'est normal merde.

"Tu peux écouter la télévision, lire des livres. Parfois il y a des activités particulières. Le dimanche en après-midi, c'est cours de danse. Le samedi, c'est entièrement libre." m'explique Sugar.

"Et tu peux aller t'entraîner à l'extérieur avec les autres." dit Quinn.

Oh, elle me parle. Je suis surprise, mais mon but est de bien m'entendre avec tout le monde. Alors j'esquisse un sourire et je continue à manger mon assiette de riz et viande hachée.

La journée passe plus rapidement que je l'avais prévu. Je fais la vaiselle avec Tina et Sugar. Je discute longuement avec Beiste de toutes les règles de la prison. J'essaie de cerner Brittany, mais c'est cause perdue au départ même. J'entends Rachel et Quinn prendre une douche. Ensemble. Et très bruyamment. Il est déjà vingt et une heure. Beiste dit bonne nuit à l'ensemble des filles, suivit de Tina et Sugar. Quinn et Rachel restent encore un peu avec moi et Brittany devant un film assez emmerdant merci, et vont finalement se coucher ensemble. Brittany ressent probablement le malaise que j'éprouve face au fait que nous sommes les deux seules dans le salon, comme la nuit passée. Nous ne parlons pas. Mais je me retrouve à la regarder quelque fois, le plus subtilement possible. Vous savez, ce moment où vous essayez de juger, de comprendre une personne, mais que vous ne trouvez pas vraiment le mot parfait pour la décrire? Au moment où je dépose encore une fois mes yeux sur elle, nos regards se croisent. Assez bizarre.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à toujours me fixer comme ça?" dit-elle. Une chose est sûre, elle n'est pas du genre à passer par cinquante chemins quand elle pose une question. Très directe cette blondinette.

"Je ne te fixais pas, j'ai juste.." dis-je, sans trop savoir comment me justifier.

Silence de quelques secondes.

"T'es carrément bizarre." me dit-elle, simplement et sans me regarder.

"J'suis pas bizarre. Et pour information, tu me fixais en même temps que je t'ai regardé." dis-je.

Elle étouffe dans un petit rire et ne réponds pas.

Cinq ou six minutes passent avant qu'elle recommence à parler. Cette fois-ci, elle me fixe.

"Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour te retrouver dans ce trou?"

Je ne réponds pas instantanément. Étant assise sur le long canapé et elle, sur un fauteuil à une place, elle décide de me rejoindre. Malgré toute la place disponible, elle s'assoit carrément collée contre moi.

"Allez, tu peux m'faire confiance." dit-elle, en enlevant une mousse qui s'était retrouvée sur mon t-shirt.

C'est drôle, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Premièrement, je suis légèrement déconcentrée par le fait qu'elle est très proche. TRÈS. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais faire l'idiote et lui dire ce qui en est. Et deuxièmement, elle est tout sauf de confiance. Sa personnalité le démontre.

"On m'a dit de faire confiance à personne. Et surtout, de ne jamais dire ce que l'on a fait avant d'être incarcérée à Lietteville." dis-je, tentant de montrer que je suis confiante et que non, elle ne me fait pas peur.

Elle esquisse un sourire que je pourrais définir de.. narcissique.

"Ici, tout le monde sait ce que tout le monde à fait." dit-elle. "C'est juste que la plupart ne font pas confiance aux nouvelles."

Ses expressions, sa façon de parler beaucoup plus calmement sont tout de même assez convaincantes. Mais je n'y crois pas à cette gentillesse soudaine.

"Tu me détestais encore même cet après-midi. C'est quoi ce revirement de situation?" dis-je, beaucoup plus à l'aise de lui parler.

"Moi, te détester? Pff. Mais non. Tu t'es fais toi-même cette mauvaise idée, chérie."

J'aime bien les surnoms. Mais venant de sa bouche, ça sonne tellement faux que c'en est très énervant.

"Je vais aller dormir." dis-je, afin de mettre fin à cette conversation, aussi bien que je ne suis vraiment pas fatiguée.

"Comme tu veux." répond-elle, ne me regardant plus à nouveau et fixant la télévision.

Je la laisse donc seule et me retrouve rapidement dans mon lit. Et là, je me mets à penser à un certain fait. Je me souviens de ces soirées passées entre copines à discuter de tout et de rien. Et cette soirée où nous avions longuement parler du "si" nous étions en prison. Nous nous étions données un conseil très important ; si tu te retrouves en prison, rapproche toi le plus possible, autant sexuellement, qu'amicalement et qu'amoureusement de la personne qui te semble le plus prise d'un grand caractère. Et surtout, qui ne semble pas avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Et ce souvenir, de me mener à penser à utiliser Brittany. Merde. Suis-je vraiment en train de penser à cette possibilité? Non, je suis folle. C'est comme signer un pacte avec le diable en personne. Et où sont les chances que ça fonctionne? Je dois effacer cette pensée de ma tête. Et pourtant, je sors de ma chambre et retourne m'asseoir auprès de Brittany qui semble se demander ce que je suis en train de faire. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un contrôle mon corps pendant ce moment. Peut-être que c'est mon courage presque inexistant qui me pousse à essayer. J'écoute la télé quelques secondes et je lui pose une question.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait?" Oui, je lui demande ce qu'elle a fait pour être en prison. Mais je ne lui dirai pas que Sugar m'a dit qu'elle a mis le feu à une bâtisse. Non, je fais l'ignorante, c'est tout.

Je vois un énorme sourire percer sur ses lèvres.

"Tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as fait et tu crois vraiment que moi, j'vais t'le dire. Tu rêves ma pauvre." dit-elle, avec un sourire que je n'avais pas vue auparavant ; amusée et peut-être voir même, légèrement heureuse.

"Tu veux vraiment jouer au jeu du "si tu le dis pas, j'le dis pas"?" dis-je.

Son sourire s'efface et devient plus sérieux.

"Ouais, ça te dérange?" dit-elle.

Pendant une seconde, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait perdu sa carapace. Et bam, tout d'un coup, la revoilà.

"Je m'en suis prise à quelqu'un de la famille." dis-je, remarquant un peu trop tard que je venais de le dire et non de le penser.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Et re-merde. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire. Merde. Brittany semble elle-même avoir compris que je ne voulais pas vraiment le dire et que c'est sorti comme ça.

"T'as essayé de tuer ton père? Ta mère?" dit-elle, s'intéressant tranquillement à moi, à nouveau.

J'essaie de rester calme et ça semble fonctionner.

"Eh, du calme. On en est à notre deuxième rendez-vous nocturne. Tu peux pas tout savoir sur moi aussi rapidement." dis-je.

J'ai l'impression de jouer la carte de la drague. Avec une femme. Et en prison. J'ai un copain à l'extérieur. Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que je suis en train de faire? Une erreur? Ouais, c'est exactement ça. Toute femme normale serait en train de pleurer leur vie à l'idée de passer neuf ans dans ce trou et moi, je me retrouve devant une possible future ennemie, à essayer de me rendre attirante et intéressante afin de m'assurer protection. Je suis peut-être légèrement dérangée mentalement, et c'est ce soir que je vais pouvoir le confirmer.

"Rendez-vous?" me dit-elle sans émotion, mais semblant caché un rire au plus profond d'elle-même.

"Oui, un rendez-vous." dis-je.

Je crois que je réussis à la faire réagir en "what the fuck" intérieurement. Elle ne sait même plus quoi répondre et ça, c'est grâce à moi. Intérieurement, je suis stressée. Mais, mes trois années de théâtre aident à faire de moi une actrice hors pair qui m'aide à rester neutre physiquement. Elle semble pensive.

"Alors, si on en est à notre deuxième rendez-vous, ça veut dire que tu mélanges incroyablement les étapes." dit-elle.

Ne comprenant pas, je lui demande de m'expliquer.

"Je n'ai rien mélangé? Hier on n'a même pas parlé de ce sujet?" dis-je, calmement.

"Non, pas ça. Hier, tu me mattais déjà. Et aujourd'hui, on parle de ton passé et tu me dis qu'on va "trop vite". En temps normal, le cul passe après avoir connu la personne."

Pas faux. Vraiment pas faux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne la mattais en aucun cas hier. M'enfin.. Okay, peut-être un peu, mais je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée pourquoi. C'était juste comme ça. Disons que j'avais la tête un peu n'importe où et que ce qui est arrivé est arrivé.

"Pour information, je ne te mattais pas." dis-je, légèrement insultée.

"¸Tu peux le nier autant que tu veux, mais j't'ai vue." dit-elle, fière d'avoir raison.

Plus j'y pense, plus je devrais embarquer dans le jeu. Après tout, mon but est bien de l'intéresser afin d'avoir sa protection.

"Bon, peut-être un peu." dis-je, me surprenant moi-même.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Je viens peut-être de faire le mauvais pas. Je lui donne une sorte de satisfaction. Je suis probablement en train de faire une énorme connerie. Cette "relation" évolue un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Sa façon de me regarder ainsi et de ne pas répondre me donne envie de sincèrement lui en foutre une en pleine gueule. Mais bon, si elle veut le silence, je dois l'accepter. Mais elle ne se tait pas longtemps.

"C'est drôle, je te voyais très hétéro."

"Je suis hétérosexuelle justement." dis-je. En fait, je ne me suis jamais posée la question. Mais l'idée d'être avec une femme ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, donc oui, je me considère hétérosexuelle.

Est-ce que je venais tout juste de lui lancer un défi indirectement? Celui de me faire croire le contraire? Celui de me rendre bisexuelle ou peu importe le genre d'étiquette qu'une personne pouvait se voir imposer? Pff, de toute façon, on ne "change" pas d'orientation. On est ce que l'on est, voilà tout.

"T'es difficile à cerner, chérie." me dit-elle, avant de se relever légèrement. "Bonne nuit." dit-elle en se levant complètement. "J'imagine que tu n'embrasses toujours pas au deuxième rendez-vous?" me demande-t-elle, très sérieusement. En fait, son visage est sérieux. Mais ses traits essaient de retenir son rire.

"Non, jamais avant le troisième." dis-je, tout bonnement.

Elle esquisse un sourire et se dirige vers sa chambre. Elle se retourne une dernière fois.

"T'es un peu moins conne que ce que je croyais, la nouvelle!" dit-elle.

Je souris, prenant cette remarque comme un semi-compliment.

Je ferme la télévision et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je ferme la porte et l'unité tombe finalement dans un profond silence. Sous la couette, je pense à tout ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir légèrement réussi ma "mission". Ou du moins, d'avoir un bon début. Mais je sais qu'en même temps, c'est probablement une terrible connerie que je suis en train de faire et que tôt ou tard je regretterai. Alors que je suis sur le point de m'endormir, un point frappant me revient. Embrasser au troisième rendez-vous? Le prochain sera le troisième. Eh merde.


End file.
